Flow regulators are widely used in the sanitary wares and washing device as sanitary accessory. A flow regulator is used to regulate the water flowing to diffuse the water flowing to particles and to absorb air to mix with water to form washing water with a lot of bubbles. This kind of accessory has varies types that can be assembled to taps, shower heads, etc.
The flow regulator can be used with a water-saving device to be made with water-saving function. However, this kind of flow regulator has only one working state, the water-saving state, it can not achieve high flow volume, which is limited in the applicability.